In the related art, a position of wireless telephone is detected by a wireless telephone system (refer to PTLs 1, 2, and 3). In the wireless telephone system, the position of the wireless telephone is detected in such a way that a plurality of wireless connection devices, which are wirelessly connectable to the wireless telephone, are installed and that each of the wireless connection devices receives radio wave signals from the wireless telephone.
In PTL 1, a position display device extracts positional information of a wireless base station, through which a response signal from a wireless telephone passes, from an exchanger to display the positional information of the wireless telephone. In PTL 2, a management terminal acquires positional information transmitted from a wireless slave device through a wireless base station to display the positional information. In PTL 3, a wireless mobile terminal device performs position registration and call processing such as call originating/call terminating.